stuckinthemiddlefandomcom-20200216-history
Season 1
Season 1 is the first and premiere season of the series, Stuck in the Middle. It was picked up by Disney Channel on September 4, 2015, and it premiered on February 14, 2016. Synopsis Follow 14-year-old Harley Diaz (Jenna Ortega) as she maneuvers her way through the bustle of being a middle child in a family with six other siblings. The heartfelt and comedic stories of a big family find Harley devising creative ways to cope with – and stand out – in her family’s busy suburban Massachusetts household. Her ingenuity often wins the day for the Diaz family, even with many different personalities living under one roof. 'Main Cast' *Jenna Ortega as Harley Diaz *Ronni Hawk as Rachel Diaz *Isaak Presley as Ethan Diaz *Ariana Greenblatt as Daphne Diaz *Kayla Maisonet as Georgie Diaz *Nicolas Bechtel as Lewie Diaz *Malachi Barton as Beast Diaz *Cerina Vincent as Suzy Diaz *Joe Nieves as Tom Diaz Episodes # 02/14/16 - Stuck in the Middle (101) # 03/11/16 - Stuck in the Sweet Seat (102) # 03/18/16 - Stuck with a Guy on the Couch (104) # 03/25/16 - Stuck at the Movies (103) # 04/01/16 - Stuck in the Block Party (105) # 04/08/16 - Stuck in the Slushinator (106) # 04/29/16 - Stuck in the Mother's Day Gift (107) # 05/13/16 - Stuck in Harley's Comet (108) # 05/20/16 - Stuck with Mom's New Friend (110) # 06/03/16 - Stuck with My Sister's Boyfriend (111) # 06/10/16 - Stuck with a Winner (112) # 06/17/16 - Stuck with No Rules (109) # 07/18/16 - Stuck in the Harley Car (114) # 07/19/16 - Stuck in Lockdown (113) # 07/20/16 - Stuck without a Ride (115) # 07/21/16 - Stuck in the Quinceañera (116) # 07/22/16 - Stuck in the Diaz of Our Lives (117) Trivia *Filming for season 1 occurred from November 2015 to April 20, 2016. *The series premiered after the television premiere of Frozen (2013) on Disney Channel. *This season's time slot was at 8:30 PM on Friday nights. The time slot moved to 8:00 PM on Friday nights starting June 3rd. *All of the main cast appeared in 10 out 17 episodes in season 1. **"Stuck in the Middle" ** "Stuck in the Sweet Seat" ** "Stuck with a Guy on the Couch" ** "Stuck at the Movies" ** "Stuck in the Block Party" ** "Stuck in the Slushinator" ** "Stuck in the Mother's Day Gift" ** "Stuck with No Rules" ** "Stuck in the Quinceañera" ** "Stuck in the Diaz of Our Lives" * 7 episodes of Season 1 had the following characters absent ** "Stuck in Harley's Comet" (Lewie, Beast, Daphne, Suzy) ** "Stuck with Mom's New Friend" (Georgie, Tom) ** "Stuck with My Sister's Boyfriend" (Georgie, Daphne, Suzy) ** "Stuck with a Winner" (Tom) ** "Stuck in the Harley Car" (Lewie, Beast, Suzy) ** "Stuck in Lockdown" (Lewie, Beast) ** "Stuck without a Ride" (Georgie, Daphne, Tom) *Harley Diaz is the only character present in all episodes of this season, along with Season 2 and 3, nor especially in the short series. Season One Slideshow Normal jortega stuck045.jpg|Stuck in the Middle Normal stuckinthemiddles01ep02-0161.jpg|Stuck in the Sweet Seat Guyoncouch.jpg|Stuck with a Guy on the Couch Movies.jpg|Stuck at the Movies Block party.jpeg|Stuck in the Block Party Slushinator.jpeg|Stuck in the Slushinator Diaz Hideout.jpeg|Stuck in the Mother's Day Gift Stuck in Harley's Comet.jpeg|Stuck in Harley's Comet Stuck with Mom's New Friend.jpeg|Stuck with Mom's New Friend Stuckwithmysistersboyfriend.png|Stuck with My Sister's Boyfriend Stuckwithawinner.png|Stuck with a Winner Stuckwithnorules.png|Stuck with No Rules Stuckintheharleycar.png|Stuck in the Harley Car Stuckinlockdown.png|Stuck in Lockdown 337x190-Q100 cceebff50da779007d96f32ad5633bb2.jpg|Stuck without a Ride Georgie_on_Georgie_Board.jpg|Stuck in the Quinceañera Stuck in The Diaz of Our Lives.png|Stuck in the Diaz of Our Lives References Category:Seasons Category:Lists Category:Episode List Category:Season 1